MY BELLA THE PARTY OF A LIFE TIME
by DJ waffle
Summary: Edward and Bella spend and evening of romance..until Edward announces a surprise!how will Bella react? whats the surprise? why does garlic smell like play-dough?..anyway just your typical Edward x Bella moment..with a little twist.


Hey, whats up. This is my first product of writing (very formal huh?) and so I beg of you, please,please, please comment, review, rate, etc. If it needs more 'oomph' I'd be happy to oblige. Also……. Many thanks to my friend-Fred (takes a bow) who gave me an idea during a silly Twilight thing? This songfic/story's for u!! Also to all the twilight fans and Edward fans…oh boy! On with the show!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor will I ever own Twilight. (Unfortunately) Stephenie Meyer does. Stupid Stephenie.

* * *

MY BELLA( THE PARTY OF A LIFE TIME)

I sat patiently watching the gorgeous specimen of beauty that sat opposite of me while

he stared longingly at the moon that shone overhead the dimly lit meadow. I didn't

notice that he was staring back at me until a soft but loud enough to hear sigh was

made. The way he stared at me with his gold rimed eyes seemed to make the place

even more magical. 'Bella, love' he whispered. I looked up reluctantly to see a

puzzled look adorning his beautiful face. Then his face transformed into plain nervousness.

"Edward?" I asked uncertainly. "Is something wrong ?" I continued while

desperately trying to find the source of his nervousness. "Nothing's wrong" he said

finally, all signs of nervousness suddenly evaporating. "I..I have something to tell

you. Which know you already know." I nodded dumbly while he struggled with his

words. "I love you Bella with all my heart. Forever and always no matter what." I

blushed as his hand stroked my cheek softly." Also I...have a gift .Well a song mostly

made just for you." By now his face was inches for mine, much to my liking .His cool

breath fanning my face while his voice like velvet caused the drumming of my heart

to accelerate. I closed my eyes as he whispered "listen closely, I wrote it just for you"

And then it happened.

* * *

A strange sound began to playing in the distance. It wasn't a

piano but a sort of hip hop sound. I inwardly shuddered not knowing why. Then

jasper appeared carrying a **huge **stereo. Eight actually. While Emmett followed

wearing a pair of D&G glasses, a striped polo shirt and Edd Hardy sneakers and

carrying a cordless mike. My eyes shifted to Edward in time to see that he also had a

quick costume change of a dark leather jacket , jeans, with mark Ecko sneakers.

Emmett handed Edward a mike while jasper fixed the lights which seemed to appear

out of nowhere. Suddenly some girls came out of a bush carrying umbrellas. One of

the girls waved to me and I waved awkwardly back. It was when I squinted against

the bright lights that I saw Jessica. In leotards and fish net stockings. A began to feel

faint…and sickly revolted. Then Emmett's voice boomed through the enormous

speakers. He introduced himself and Edward as he glided onto the stage (earning a

few sights from persons who suddenly appeared out of nowhere too) and with the

mike in hand said "This is for you Bella" while sending me a quick wink. The last

thing that went through my mind was 'oh snap!'

AND NOW INTRODUCING THE 'CULLENS' SINGING THEIR NEW HIT SINGLE ESTABLISHED 5 MINUTES AGO…………

'MY BELLA"

(sung to the tune of umbrella by Rihanna and Jay Z)

Emmett

Ahuh ahuh ( yeah Edward)

Ahuh ahuh (Ice man in the building)

Ahuh ahuh

Ahuh ahuh (you da man ..action)

He's cool as ice, I'm all stone

When it rains he reading poetry

Playing the piano all night long

When the clouds come we gone

Wouldn't believe me if I said

Jasper wasn't always a guy (Bella sweat drops. Jasper hides)

I got proof in anticipation for this celebration

I'm selling for 30 bucks

Yeah Ice man's back

Yo dude those pics ain't cheap

Yo homie give em back! (grabs some random dude and beats him up for no reason)

Edward 

You have my heart

And were only centuries apart

Ain't good enough to be in magazines

But you'll still be my star

And when It's late at night

I'll stare at you till the morning light

And I know you want me there

I'll follow you anywhere

Because…..

Chorus

When the sun shines, we'll sparkle together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said you should hang out with your human friends

Doesn't mean that Mike Newton won't end up dead (Bella frowns and Edward smirks)

Now that I'm sparkling more than ever

And your Jacob's dense as ever

Jessica's dreaming bout me and her together (Jessica sighs)

Just know that you will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)

You will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)

Sexiest girl eva (Bella blushes, Lauren gags)

(Eva eva ,eh, eh ,eh )

You will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh )

These fancy things (points at his family's cars, money, diamonds, watch, everything he owns, etc)

Will never come in between

Your apart of my vampiracy for infinity

When Jacob tried to win your heart (stupid dog)

And when he couldn't he stole my car (Jacob appears and shouts "liar!")

And I know it ain't money you want

But how does a private island sound? (winks at Bella)

Because……

Chorus

When the sun shines, we'll sparkle together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said you said hang out with your human friends

Doesn't mean that Mike Newton won't end up dead (Bella frowns and Edward smirks)

Now that I'm sparkling more than ever

And your Jacob's dense as ever

Jessica's dreaming bout me and her together (Jessica sighs)

Just know that you will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)

You will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)

Sexiest girl eva (Bella blushes, Lauren gags)

(Eva eva ,eh, eh ,eh )

You will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh )

Dark Edward and Jasper

Only run into my arms

If you don't be very alarmed

Come here to me

There's no distance in between our love (except Jacob)

So go and let the blood pour (Bella cringes)

Feel it flowing. I want more! ( Opera voice- **more!!**)

Because….

Chorus

When the sun shines, we'll sparkle together

Told you I'd be here forever

Said you said hang out with your human friends

Doesn't mean that Mike Newton won't end up dead (Bella frowns and Edward smirks)

Now that I'm sparkling more than ever

And your Jacob's dense as ever

Jessica's dreaming bout me and her together (Jessica sighs)

Just know that you will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)

You will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)

Sexiest girl eva (Bella blushes, Lauren gags)

(Eva eva ,eh, eh ,eh )

You will always be my Bella

(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh )

Ending 

I sparkle (sparkle)

I'm the best, I'm awesome (awesome)

Baby come here to me (oh)

Let Jacob be (Edward- seriously!)

I sparkle (sparkle)

I got money, I'm awesome (awesome)

Song fades.

Suddenly a huge crowd consisting of half of the population in Washington erupted

into cheers. I stood frozen into place while going over what just happened. I turned

slowly around planning to make a run for it when Jacob shouted out "wait Bella!

there's more!" "s-s-seriously?" I stuttered talking to no one in particular. "Yes,

seriously" replied Jasper who was leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette. I blinked

furiously before turning my attention to a grinning Jacob. He was on stage in a light

brown t-shirt (for a change cuz he rarely wears one) and blue skinny jeans. Just the

Edward appeared at my side. "What is Jacob doing?" I asked "You'll see" he

murmured against my ear. "…So how did you like my performance?" he prompted.

"I…um.. er ...well.. it- it was g-"

"great? Perfect?" Edward asked with his best puppy dog pout.

I couldn't resist. "Yes, perfect" I lied. "Glad you think so." he replied. Suddenly

Emmett's booming voice was back and this time he introduced Jacob Black.

'Not again' I thought.

AND NOW OUR LAST PERFORMANCE OF THE NIGHT. GIVE IT UP FOR JACOB BLACK!! WITH THE HELP FROM OUR PART TIME DJ… DJ PSYCHIC

Now I knew that this couldn't be real. DJ Psychic was Alice? Grabbing the mike

from Emmett she shouted "what's up Washington!!!" and a whole lot of screaming

took place. I quickly looked around to see I was standing in a football field

surrounded by Twilight luvers and hobos!! "Not hobos" I whispered.

Then Alice flipped out a bunch of cds and before I knew it Sean Paul's 'Temperature'

started to play. Bodies suddenly began to move and Edward disappeared. But the fans

Weren't the only ones dancing. Jacob was dancing too. On stage. In public.

_"_what is this world coming too!" I screamed.

Chorus

Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm

I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm

Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...

Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom....oh oh!

I started to twitch when I saw Jacob…doing the running man, now the funky chicken

and…Edward is doing the robot? I puked a little in my mouth while a bunch of girls

climbed over some fence (in a meadow? when was there ever a fence in this meadow.

Security!) "My eyes! My eyes!" Leah screamed. "Come here you stud muffins!" She

shouted before jumping onto the stage. I gasped. "**o. m .g"** I whispered, suddenly

feeling that I had the wind knocked out of me. "Edward and…Jacob are." I couldn't finish

the sentence before I fainted. The last thing I saw was Jacob and Edward giving a

strip tease and Carlisle, or could I say car-lizzle since that's what it said on his pimp

stick, dancing the Macarena…..nude.

* * *

5 hours later. ..

"Oh my head" I groaned . Cool, icy fingers gingerly brushed the side of my cheek

"Morning love." Edward murmured against my cheek "E-Edward?" I asked.

_"_ The one and only" he chuckled. "Your ok and you're wearing clothes!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm that was quite a hit you got." He said. "What happened…exactly?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing, just the usual falling asleep." he said casually.

_"_ That early?,but it was only 7:00."I whined. "Well you had quite a day yesterday so it's only natural you'd feel

tired." Edward mused. "But-but there was a party and you sang me a song ( a very creepy song's more

like it) and Jacob was there and Alice and jasper and-" I rambled. "Sshhh your overreacting." Edward whispered against my ear. "..yeah" I sighed.

_" _Your right let's go." "You go on, I'll be back." Edward urged. Who was I to argue so I said " Ok" and head back to the car.

Edward's p.o.v

"..Pssst psst over here" a bush whispered

I knelt down and answered "what's up dude?" "That party was awesome!"

it whispered again. " yeah it was." And I couldn't help but grin at my genius ness.

_" _So arewe still on for tonight?" the bush prompted. I took a minute to think before answering

"yeah." "Sweet J dog out." the bush said before bursting into a wolf and running off.

"Hey Edward!" Bella called "yeah... Um… can you come over here I think I broke my leg."

I laughed. "Coming love!" –winks at reader-

* * *

2 hours earlier.

"Whoa this party is popping!" Emmett shouted over the noise. " Got that right" I

answered while lifting up an unconscious Bella. –Sirens flash- "This is the police. Put

your hands where I can see them" "It's the fuzz! every body run!" Alice instructed. Of

course me being a vampire and all, I used my mad skills and ..disappeared. Not

before catching Charlie being mobbed by a few rabid fan girls "Bella! Bella!" he

screamed. "Sharon!!" some old guy shouted. "Hey, it's Ozy Osborne!"….

END- thanx for reading!!


End file.
